


Tuck and Roll, Omega

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alpha Lance Tucker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: A fresh-out-of-college aspiring young gymnast asked specifically not to be trained under Lance Tucker.Apparently, the world is not a wish-granting factory.Will she be able to hide her status as an Omega long enough to go to the Olympics?Takes place pre-The BronzeWritten for @saiyanprincesswanie's Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan character challenge. Go check it out on Tumblr if you're interested in writing for it!
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Tuck and Roll, Omega

**Author's Note:**

> hOH MY GOD SEB  
> how does he play an asshole so well?  
> Anyway here we go.

"Take these, now." Marian, standing over you like a hawk, handed you scent suppressant pills. "Who knows what will happen to you if they figure out you're not a Beta? You could be fired and taken off the ranks for good."

"I know," you snapped, snatching the bottle out of her hand. "I'll take them." You tipped a couple into your hand and popped them into your mouth. Leaning down to the bathroom sink, you took a few gulps of water and swallowed the pills. "Thank you."

Marian smiled down at you approvingly. Though she was your agent and only a couple of years older than you, she treated you like you were ten, instead of twenty-five. She sometimes seemed to forget that she was hiding her status as an alpha and could easily be exposed as well...

"Time to go. We have to meet your new trainer. He just got to the gym." She stalked out of the small bathroom, flipping her stupidly long and silky hair over her shoulder. You splashed water on your face and gritted your teeth. Best to get it over with. You'd been trained by a young woman who taught at your old college until you graduated and she suggested that you find an off-campus trainer. Whoever this poor man was, you knew Marian would be sinking her claws into him by the end of day one.

You hurried out into the gym, stretching your arms on the way. The gym was dusty, but it'd do. It was Marian's old practice gym from her "glory days" and had gained about as much value as Marian's advice. That is to say, none.

Most of your usual swagger was turned on when you entered the spacious room, but you stopped short and felt your shoulders fall. Leaning against the balance bean, sunglasses and a smug smile on, was Lance Tucker.

"Fucking Christ," you muttered, feet immediately beginning to drag. Though Lance wasn't much older than you, you knew he'd see you as a kid, never having competed in any real tournaments. This (and the fact that he was a known Alpha on no suppressants) led you to tell Marian that she was not to sign on Lance Tucker as your goddamn trainer. Also, he had a long list of women that you didn't intend to add your name onto.

Apparently, she hadn't listened. What else was new?

Lance spotted you and whipped off his sunglasses, tucking them over his jacket zipper. "So. The big shot finally arrives."

"Buzz off." You spat. "I will not be disrespected in my gym."

He laughed, throwing his head back to the let the sound reverberate throughout the space. It was one hell of a perfect laugh, unfortunately. "Yeah, well, you're under my guidance now, so watch your step." Lance regained his composure far too quickly for your liking and pushed off the balance beam, walking up to you. "You might come from one hell of a big game, but I'm coming from bigger. Let's start with medals. I've gotten two Olympic medals and you..." He gave you a condescending smirk. "You've never even been to the Olympics."

You crossed your arms, not about to let this stupid, egotistical bastard take control that easily. "But I plan to. And I asked for anyone but you to train me, Lance Tucker."

Marian coughed. "Miss, he was the only one willing to train you."

"Shove- wait, what?" You whirled on her and hissed, "What did you say?"

Lance shrugged. "No other trainers that could get you to the Olympics wanted to make you into a champion. So it's train with me, or find yourself back in the Little League." He smirked down at you. You furrowed your brow, pissed that he'd won so easily.

"You're lucky I know a star when I see one." He turned around and patted the balance beam. "Let's get to work."

The next few hours consisted of you and Lance going through what you already knew, your routines and a couple of new tricks you'd been working on. One, the back flip into a back handspring off the balance beam, kept getting in your way.

"Your footing is off," Lance pressed. "If you kill the back flip it doesn't make a lick of difference unless you can get your feet and hands ready for the back handspring."

You readied yourself and tried again, flipping and then pressing the balls of your feet down into the beam. With a kick, you pushed off of the beam and threw your hands over your head, going into a twist and landing flawlessly.

"Perfect!" Lance cheered, holding up his hand for a high five. You allowed yourself a moment of excitement and gave his hand a quick slap, earning you a huge grin. "I think that's good for today," he added.

Marian, sitting in her office, squinted out at you.

"Sure." You remembered that, to yourself, you were supposed to not like him and crossed your arms. "Now get out of my gym."

Lance's smirk told you he wasn't letting you go that easily. "One more time, just to be sure?" he pressed, snapping his head towards the beam.

You sighed and climbed back up on the beam, positioning your feet. "One more time." You kicked off and instantly knew something was wrong. Your foot was going to miss and you were going to fall-

A hand grabbed your waist at the last second, another snagging your ankle and wrapping you in strong arms. "Careful." Lance gave you a sour look. "Practice that, but without the falling, if you don't mind."

"I don't." You squirmed out of his grasp and jumped up to sit on the balance beam. "I said one more time. I'm done now."

Lance shrugged. "Bright and early, tomorrow morning." He paused to inhale deeply and your heart almost stopped. However, Lance said nothing, only turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Marian walked up behind you and poked your back. "Ray of sunshine, that one."

You nodded, looking down at your feet. This was not an ideal situation, but you had to deal with it. Otherwise, you were never going to get to the Olympics.

Two months of training had already strengthened your core body muscles beyond what you thought they could be and your routine was looking better every day. Lance had fewer snarky remarks, but he had extended the program to all-day training, meaning that you had to go and get lunch with him every day. Afterwards, you both showered in the changing rooms and then Lance was off.

"I don't see why he needs to shower. He never breaks a sweat," you scoffed to Marian one day before Lance got there.

"Men." Marian went back out of the gym to her car (probably to snag the mats you needed for the day), leaving you to warm up for the day's training. Lance expected you to be warmed up and ready by the time he got there.

Worse than that was the ineffectiveness of the suppressants. You'd started to feel what was certainly an oncoming heat, which must be why the suppressants weren't working. If it had been during the Olympic trials or the Olympics themselves, you would have been worried, but this was more manageable. Still, you'd have to find some way to explain to Lance why you needed a week off. A family event should do the trick.

Lance himself was part of the problem. He came in every day, Alpha pheromones pouring off of him, which made your inner Omega want to curl up into a ball and bury herself in a nest. A nest that smelled like Lance. It didn't help that he was attractive, even if he was an asshole. The scent in the air indicated that he may be close to a rut himself, which may help your case, but only barely. He had one of the most powerful Alpha scents you'd ever caught a whiff of, which often distracted you during training.

The sound of the door slamming brought you back to reality as Lance strode in, wearing his usual workout gear. "Starting on the uneven bars today," he barked, and you scrambled to your feet.

"Got it. Which routine?" you asked.

Lance tossed his bag to the ground. "Any one of them. Pick which one challenges you the most, in your opinion."

Out of the corner of your eye, you looked to Marian for guidance, but she was nowhere to be seen. At that exact moment, your phone rang. The song you'd set as Marian's ringtone played, muffled by the bag. "Can I get that, really quick?"

"Sure. Make it fast." Lance pulled up a plastic chair and sat down. You ran for your bag and dug out the phone, tossing the bag to the ground in your haste to catch Marian's call.

Her frantic voice informed you that she would be out for a couple of days, as her sister had gotten in a car crash. You thanked her for telling you and told her to send your best wishes to her sister. Ending the call, you turned back only to see that Lance had casually strode over to your fallen bag and pulled out a little white bottle.

"What are these?" he asked, twisting the bottle in his hands. "Suppressants?"

You swallowed and hung your head. "Yes." Your voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Hiding your status for the sake of your career?" Lance's feet appeared in your line of vision. "That could interfere with your training." He inhaled deeply, taking in your scent. "You could have said something. I keep secrets of my own, I can keep my trainee's."

"But... Omegas hardly ever go to the Olympics." You looked back up at him, eyes filling with tears. "Please don't say anything."

This was your worst nightmare. Lance knew your secret and he could dangle it over your head for as long as he wanted. Or he could expose you and drop you back onto the street. Neither option was favorable.

Lance tucked the bottle into his pocket. "Stop taking suppressants. We're getting an Omega to the Olympics." His nose flared again. "Are you sweaty just from your warm-up?"

"No." You made a grab for the bottle but he stepped back, placing a hand over his pocket opening.

"Then you're damn close to a heat." Lance took back the ground he'd lost, placing his hands on your shoulders. "Fuck, you smell good."

The closeness of his scent and warm body should have made you run for the bars and start your routine, like normal, but you couldn't. The Omega in you wanted to sink to her knees in front of Lance Tucker and do whatever the hell he wanted her to.

"I'm about to hit a rut," Lance whispered like it was some sort of secret. "But I bet you could smell it. Let's both take the week off, hm? We could even take it together." His hands moved to your arms, pulling you closer. "Omega..."

That was all it took for you to jump, wrapping your legs around his waist and kissing him. He tasted fresh, like the balance beam right before you did a perfect flip, and salty. His hands slid underneath you, holding up your legs and supporting you. "Good, Omega," he said, pulling back. "Tell me. Where?"

You knew what he was asking, and, holding back a whimper at the way his sweatpants tented under you, pointed to the balance beam. Lance switched to one arm and tangled his free hand in your hair, walking over to the balance beam. He slammed your lips back onto his, throwing you down onto the beam so your legs hung off to either side. Your slick started to gather between your legs (as if it hadn't been doing that the moment you caught his scent) and soaked your leotard, dripping through onto the beam. Lance leaned down and licked up the small puddle, pressing a kiss to your lower lips through the leotard.

Lance pulled off his jacket, wrestling it from his ample shoulders while you struggled with the straps of your leotard. Once Lance got the jacket off, he tore his shirt over his head, bent down, and ripped your leotard in two.

"Lance!" you snapped in protest. Lance just laughed and spanked your thigh, leaning over you.

"What's my name, Omega?" he crooned. His head lowered and he licked a stripe down your collar bone to the valley between your breasts. "Tell me."

You gasped as he pulled your breasts free, shoving your bra over your head and tossing it to the side. "Alpha," you panted, head spinning.

"Fucking right." Lance closed his mouth around one nipple and sucked, sending sparks down your spin. "Omega, you taste so good," he mumbled, words muffled by your flesh. "Shoes and panties off, right fucking now."

Doing as he asked, you felt your slick begin to pour out of your already soaked pussy and down the sides of your thighs. "Alpha, need you, want you!"

Lance had managed to wriggle out of his sweatpants, sneakers, and boxers by the time you were calling for him. "I'm here, 'Mega. What do you want?"

The pain of your heat had started to curl around your abdomen and you thanked your lucky stars that this was happening, because otherwise you would have gone into heat on the bars and, well, Lance would have found out anyway. "Need your cock, Alpha, please," you begged, hating yourself for submitting so easily just because of the heat.

"I don't think so." Lance pushed your hips until your were lying about a foot from the end of the beam. He leaned down, chest supported by the bar beneath him, and licked up the mess you were making. "First, I'm gonna taste every last drop of your sweet slick, Omega." He straightened, and grinned down at you. "You wanna know something?"

You narrowed your eyes. "I'd like to know what your fucking cock feels like in my pussy, Lance. Heat fucking hurts."

Lance crossed his arms. "If you're good for your Alpha, I'll consider it. You're gonna listen first, though, because you're being a naughty bitch right now."

He was fucking serious. Needing at least some relief, you sat up and ground your pussy into the beam, panting as a little of the heat began to subside.

Until Lance grabbed your hips and pulled you to the end of the beam, wrapping your legs around his and pinning your hips with one powerful hand. "You're gonna wait while I talk, and if you can hold out that long, I'll give you first my mouth and then my cock. Understand?"

Gritting your teeth, you nodded. "Okay."

Lance wrapped an arm under you, lifted you up, and smacked your ass hard. "Okay, what?"

Finally, you gave up, letting the Omega take over. And holy fuck, did it feel good. "Okay, Alpha." You smiled up at him as sweetly as possible. "Tell me everything, Alpha."

"Good girl." A shiver ran through your body. You wanted to please your Alpha, have him call you a good girl again. You'd have the chance, and you knew it, but first you had to listen to Lance. He set you back down on the beam and stroked your hair, running his fingers through it.

"When I first walked in here, I was expecting you to be a normal, idiotic, talented Beta that was good at gymnastics. You've outdone my expectations, grown so much, and become a strong Omega." Lance's hands began to wander, slowly kneading your breasts and what he could reach of your ass. "I had my suspicions from day one that you were an Omega, but I didn't know you'd be such an eager little one, coming at me with all your ferocity once your heat hit. Wanting so badly for an Alpha to fill you up with cock, stuff you full until you broke. And I'm gonna make sure you get that. From the moment I saw you, I had to have you." He tilted you back, laying you down on the beam. "And I'm gonna fucking enjoy watching you come undone under me."

The irony would have hit you that you were literally training under Lance Tucker, but you were too busy focusing on his tongue, which was working its way between your fold again. "Alpha," you breathed, "Alpha, the mat-"

"On the mat now, Omega?" Lance chuckled and picked you up, almost literally throwing you onto the floor mat. "There, you happy?"

You whimpered, slick still coating your thighs. "Alpha, please, please, please."

Lance dropped to his knees and crawled towards you, his thick cock swinging below him. You watched it, mesmerized by Lance, eyes locked on him until he was between your legs. "You want my mouth on this slick little pussy?" he taunted, lifting your hips and baring you to him.

"Yes, Alpha!"

"Say it. Tell me what you want." He kissed your cunt and a river of slick gushed out.

You almost screamed at him, "Alpha, I want your mouth on my pussy!"

Lance dove in like a man starved. He licked up and down your cunt, sliding his tongue as deep as he could. The feel of it just made you even wetter, leaving more for Lance to drink off of you. Even his teeth scraping against the outer walls of your pussy felt like heaven. Finally, he delivered a series of quick kitten licks to your clit, then closed his lips around it and swirled his tongue over it. When he sucked, though, you fell over the edge, arching your back and crying out for him. The only thing running through your brain was _Alpha, Alpha, yes, yes, yes, Alpha!_

After a few more slow licks, Lance lifted his face from between your legs and the sight of your slick covering it almost made you cum again. "Alpha," you whispered, spreading your legs even wider for him.

"At least you're good at the splits," Lance commented, crawling up your body. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you, you dirty little Omega?"

"Yes, Alpha," you said, reaching up to grasp his shoulders. "Please."

Lance ran his hands down your body. "I'm going to fucking wreck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never want another man in your life. And I'm going to knot you, little Omega. I'm gonna bury myself so far inside you it takes me months to work my way back out." He squeezed your hips and you gasped, tilting them up for him. "What a good girl," he praised, grabbing at your thighs and spreading them even wider. "Already so responsive. Do the splits for me, Omega."

You obeyed him, spreading your legs as wide as they would go. Lance pressed on your inner thighs, making the muscles burn. "I'm gonna train you to be the perfect Omega. If you taste that good, you must feel even better." He leaned over you and moved to grip his cock, lining it up with your pulsing cunt. "You're mine now, Omega."

"Yours, Alpha," you returned, letting go of his shoulders to drop your hands above his head. "All yours." At this point, you were in so deep and Lance was _so fucking good at this_ that you were perfectly willing to let him claim you, if it meant he'd fuck you like this all the time. His cock wasn't even in you yet and he was already better than any others you'd had.

Lance slid the head of his cock up and down your soaked pussy, pushing it in a little to tease you. "Fuck, Omega, you're so tight," he gasped. "I can already... mmph... feel it..." He pushed in more and you cried out, feeling him stretch you to your limits. Lance was just so fucking thick...

"'Mega, so tight, such a perfect little pussy for me, all for your Alpha." He pushed in more, aided by your gathering wetness, lubricating his cock as it slid between your folds. You felt him hit your cervix, but he just kept pushing.

"Alpha," you whimpered, clawing at the mats beneath you. "Alpha, please, fuck me."

Lance's hips finally brushed yours and he pushed harder, pressing into you with vigor. "Fuck, Omega, I'm gonna fill up this pussy all through your heat, gonna fuck my seed into you, Omega..." He pulled back, cock slipping out of you for just a second, and plunged back in, snapping his hips into yours. "Omega! Fuck!"

You gasped, arching your back and letting the pleasure shoot through your body. Lance kept thrusting, slowly speeding up until he was practically shoving his cock in and out of you. The pace he set was brutal and punishing, skin slapping against skin every time. Every little movement built up your peak until you crashed over it, thrusting your hips back into his and crying out. Your vision went white and your ears started to ring, and you were sure you were saying something, but it made no sense to you. To Lance, however, it was a clear plea of _Alpha, please, please, more, more, Alpha, please, Alpha!_

"That's it, Omega, that's my Omega," he grunted atop you, continuing to thrust. "Good... girl..." Lance's own climax rolled over him in waves and he spilled his cum deep within you, as he'd promised. He continued thrusting, though, keeping his Omega sated, until his thick knot slipped inside you, locking the two of you together.

Your vision slowly returned to you, but you were cresting, already ready to cum for Lance again. "Alpha... Don't stop, please, I'm gonna..." You moaned, loud and deep, as Lance moved a hand to your clit and rubbed, sending you over your peak. Looking down at you, the absolute picture of debauchery, Lance got lost in the heat of the moment.

He bent down, lifted you from the ground, sat back so you were on top of him, and sank his teeth into your neck.

You whimpered, the pain rushing through your body followed by a sense of calm, that your Alpha was near. "Alpha," you murmured dreamily, gripping Lance's hair and keeping him at your neck. "Yes, Alpha... Claim me... Make me yours."

Lance pulled back, eyes locked on the bite. He leaned down again to lick over it, scenting you. "Omega... So sweet..." Laying back with you on top of him, Lance took several deep breaths to calm down. After a few seconds, he propped himself up on his elbows to look at you. "'Mega, we got a mess to clean up."

"Just a second. You're still... you knotted me, remember?" you mumbled, head flopping into the crook of his neck. "Alpha... let me..."

"Go ahead, Omega," Lance said, and you latched your teeth onto the skin there. He hissed, but pressed your head down forcefully. "Good girl..."

Another rush swept through you at his praise. You licked over the claiming bite and then drew a line with your tongue up his neck and jawline. Lance took your chin in his hand and gently kissed you, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you close. "Lance," you finally said, breaking the kiss. "What... I don't want to miss training."

Lance felt his knot begin to go down and he slipped you off him, lifting your hips until you whimpered from the lost feeling. "So we'll train until you can't bear it, then I'll strip you down and worship your fucking body."

"Sounds like a plan." You hesitated before continuing. "And... After this?"

He licked over the fresh bite on your neck. "You are, honestly, the best fuck I've ever had. A responsive little Omega, doing whatever I tell her to... You know I like to be in charge, right?"

You nodded, breathless at the touch of his tongue. "Yes, Alpha."

"Good girl..." Lance pulled back, stroking your hair out of your face. "How about we build a little nest for you in the men's changing room, then we can fuck away your heat and my rut. And then you're all mine, Omega."

Knowing what he wanted and that he was going to get it, you smiled down at his stupidly handsome face. "Yes, Alpha."


End file.
